


A Sassy Christmas

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sassy Christmas fluff and smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sassy Christmas

Pulling back, feeling that electric thrill move through him, Cas looked down and smiled, drinking in the soft whimpers, basking in the breathless moans coming from his human.

His.

Sam Winchester.  He still couldn’t believe Sam returned his feelings.  Furthermore, that Sam, who had been through so much devastating pain and loss in his life, still believed in angels.  Well.  An angel.  In him, Castiel, fallen angel of the Lord.

Not only did Sam feel the same sweet fluttery passion, but Sam still trusted.  Still had faith.  In him.

Which was very apparent now as Sam lay on the bed spread-eagled, bound hands and feet – not too tight, enough to make him stay put because Cas wished it but loose enough he could slip free if he felt he really needed to.  And he was blindfolded, which come to think of it really was a shame, since he had such lovely hazel eyes that twinkled in merriment and shone with love and glowed with desire.  Cas reached up to slip off the satin red blindfold, and gazed at his lover, while admiring the handiwork he had so carefully placed upon Sam’s body.

Sam was covered with love bites and fingerprint bruises and some faint scratches.  Cas liked nothing more than worshiping Sam’s body, taking his time to adore and kiss, bite, suck and lick that creamy caramel skin.  He had been teasing Sam for hours, decorating his body with the ornaments of love, letting the delectable sounds Sam made serve as music to his ears.

When their eyes met, Sam’s mouth opened, the “please” ready to pour forth, and Cas leaned over to capture those soft pink candy lips in a searing kiss before the word could be spoken.

When Cas broke free, Sam pouted and wiggled, trying to gain friction and chase the thrum of excitement still running through him.  Sam’s cock was hard, leaking, and flushed a dark rosy red.  Cas leaned over to lick the tip, gathering the pre-come while watching Sam’s chest rise and fall with every bated breath.

“Do you know what you look like, Sam?”  Cas sat between Sam’s legs and jacked his cock, letting the heat that had pooled in his belly rush through him, drawing his balls tight, getting ready to spill over.  He flicked his thumb over the tip – once, twice, and then let his release jet out over Sam’s own cock and hips, relishing in the panted cries coming from his beautiful boyfriend. 

Sam stuttered, trying to answer, but he was so close, so close to coming and hadn’t been given permission yet.  Any word, any movement he made would send him reeling over the edge, so he bit his lip and kept his eyes locked on the cerulean gaze of the angel that kept him believing in good things in the world.

“You look like a Christmas tree, Sam.  Decorated love-bit limbs, bruises like strings of lights around your hips, a pearly white spotted tree skirt covering you.  Yes, a lovely tree, missing just one thing.”

Sam’s gaze turned to bewilderment, as Cas ran his fingers through the come on Sam’s stomach and coated his rock-hard cock with it – oh sweet mercy the friction – before moving those fingers to Cas’ own hole and working one and then two fingers in, slowly opening himself up.

Bewilderment turned to understanding, and Sam let out a held breath when Cas moved over him slowly, leaning down to kiss him again, tongues exploring and distracting while Cas rose up and sank down onto Sam’s length, working himself down inch by inch, swiveling his hips and rocking just a bit to get himself seated.  Sam broke the kiss with a drawn out moan of pleasure, lifting his hips up to meet Cas before Cas grabbed his hips and held him to the bed.

Smiling at his flushed and pleasure dizzy love, Cas began a slow riding motion.

“Yes, Sam, this is what your tree was missing.  The angel on the top.”  Cas smirked as he picked up speed, bouncing on Sam’s cock and rushing him towards orgasm after such prolonged foreplay.

Sam could only return a dazzling dimpled smile, letting Cas know with the look in his eyes and his name shouted like a prayer from his lips as he came hot and sticky inside the tight hot depth that Cas was not only his angel, but his guiding star, one that would always lead him home, to their shared heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
